Lazos de sangre
by sasuysaku
Summary: Tras la pelea que tubieron Naruto y sasuke y la muerte de Dnzou, a Sakura le empiezan a pasar extrañas cosas junto con misteriosos sueños, que iran revelandole un pasado que ella jamas conocia.


Despues de la pelea de naruto y sasuke en las afueras de konoha, naruto respiraba con dificultad y cojiendo pequeñas bocanadas de aire se dispuso a seguir a sasuke, pero fue interrumpido por su maestro, kakashi.

-pero kakashi-sensei, no podemos dejarle ir, puede que sea nuestra oportunidad.- decía el rubio intentado pasar por un lado de su maestro.

-Naruto, cuando vas a madurar y ver lo que esta pasando, no te das cuenta?- dijo un poco triste es de la mascara.-No ves todo lo que ha causado en su sed de venganza?

-Pero el no ha sido!

-Naruto… sasuke, ya no es como era, con esto a demostrado… que ha cortado todo los lazos.-Al rubio le sento como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría en la cabeza, y no solo a el, a la pelirosa, que aun estaba asimilando las palabras de su mentor, se le estaban llenado los ojos de lagrimas.

-No…sasuke, nunca…- intento defender al azabache, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, sabiendo todo lo que había hecho su excompañero.

-Naruto, sasuke ya no pertenece al equipo 7. Ya no pertenece a la hoja. La próxima vez que los veamos no será para preguntarnos como nos va la vida, tendremos que pelear, pelear por los nuestros, y alguno de nosotros tendrá que caer.

El ojiazul dejo caer sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo y agacho la cabeza, lo spelos del flequillo dificultaban ver sus lacrimosos ojos y la sonrisa apagada.

1, 2, 3 … lagrimas empezaban a desfilar por la palida cara de la pelirosa. Ella ya sabia desde su encuentro con el azabache en la guarida de Orochimaru que nada volveria a ser como antes con él, seguramente, después de que se fuera con la serpiente volverían otra vez a buscarlo, seguir sus pistas y volver a empezar como antes, asi hasta por fin convencerlo y traerlo de vuelta a la villa, pero nunca pensó que se acabaría asi. Sasuke, el chico del que había estada enamorada y del que seguía estando, se había unido a Akatsuki, un grupo de jóvenes renegados de sus villas que se dedicaban a cazar jinchurikis y que ahora estaban detrás de su mejor amigo y del que ahora pertenecía Sasuke, grupo que había destruido su aldea y había matdo a sus aldeanos sin ninguna compasión.

Intento reprimir sus lagrimas, se las limpiaba una y otra vez consiguiendo el mismo resultado, que salieran a un mas por su estúpido intento de pararlas.

La chica de pelo rojo seguía tirada inerte en el suelo. La sangre se le amontonaba en la boca y las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos como cascadas. Había conocido el verdadero rostro de sasuke, había conocido como era de verdad, sabia desde un principio que había formando el equipo taka para cumplir una solo misión, matar a su hermano, y después, destruir la hoja, y cuando todo estuviera terminado, se disolvería, pero no había pensado acabar asi, casi muerta por las manos de su, ``pricipe azul´´. No le había importado nada de lo que había hecho por el, no había contada las infinitas veces que había dado su cuerpo cuando el estaba a un paso de la muerte, que gracias a ella habían logrado dar con el paradero de su hermano y alertarles en un millar de veces de presencias de enemigos, no le había importado nada de eso, acabo con ella como un perro. Ya no le hacia falta y la tiro. Solo la uso. Solo era un títere.

-Bien- corto el silencio Kakashi y se dirigió a la peliroja, cojiendola con total delicadeza y colocándola en su espalda.-Volvamos a Konoha, tenemos que informar sobre la muerte de Danzou.

La pelirosa siguió a su maestro hasta el principio del bosque, pero se dio cuenta de que su amigo aun seguía parado en el mismo sitio.

-Naruto…- se acerco pesadamente a el y le coloco una mano en su hombro.-Tenemos que irnos.

-Si… Sasuke- comenzó a hablarle a la nada.-juro que la próxima vez que nos veamos será para acabar con lo que hemos empezado. En esta pelea ninguno de los dos morirá. Tengo sueños que cumplir, al igual que tu.

-x-x-x-

Brrr~~

-Que hambreeee- se quejo naruto y se llevo las manos al estomago, intentando parar esos gemidos.-Sakura-chan, no tendras algo de comer, verdad?

-Claro que no!

-Joux, pensaba que si, entonces, que llevas en esa mochila?- pregunto el rubio señalando la bolsa que llevaba colgada en el brazo izquierdo.

-Medicinas…- dijo poco convencida, sin saber que decir.

-Y no habrá alguna medicina que quite el hambre, verdad?- hablo esperanzado el rubio y saliendo a la caza de pequeños botes.

-Pero que haces baka! Quitate!- y de un empujón lo mando al volar hasta un árbol, cayendo dormido nada mas tocar el suave césped.

-Naruto!- grito alarmada la pelirosa al ver que el rubio no reaccionaba.-Ay dios! Lo he matado!

-Tranquila, Sakura, dejalo- le paro Kakashi cuando la pelirosa iba a verificar la salud de du compañero.-Esta agotado, un poco de reposo no le vendría mal, haremos un descanso.

-Esta bien.-suspiro la pelirosa.

Karin miraba todo esto desde la espalda del peliplata un poco sorprendida. No había hablado en todo el camino, pero las pequeñas bromas que dirijia el rubio hacia la ojiverde le sacaban una sonrisa y a la vez le desesperaba. Si hubiera sido ella la victima de esas bromas y par de ostias mas se habría llevado.

-Siempre es asi?- se animo a preguntar.

-Si, puede que sea un poco cansino, pero se admira su forma de tomar las cosas.-explico la pelirosa mirando al rubio cariñosamente.

-x-x-x-

Despues del atentado que recibió la hoja, y de dar la noticia de que Danzou había muerte, la aldea volvió a recuperarse, también la Hokage, que después de enterarse de todo lo que había pasado en su estado de coma, se quejo a los consejeros recibiendo de estos una disculpa.

Naruto estuvo un tiempo entrenando en el mundo de las ranas.

A Karin, después de recuperarse y de pasar de su situación critica, le hicieron un monton de preguntas, a las que la mayoría no contesto o cambio de tema.

Sakura, era la que ayudaba en la reconstrucción de la villa y de nuevos edificios, ya que después de que la Quinta se despertarse mando montar un casino. Dijo que en su trance le vino la inspiración, y que un casino le daría mas vida a la aldea. Y asi se hizo.

Despues de unas semanas le dieron la noticia de que el rubio se había ido de ``viaje´´ a una isla escondida por orden de los consejeros. La pelirosa aun no podía entender que, después de lo que paso por su culpa, tenían derecho de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, eso hizo que la rubia Hokage hirviera de ira, ya que no solo ellos aprobaban eso, si no que la mayoría de las naciones vecinas también pedían que los jinchurikis faltantes se escondieran para evitar que los atraparan.

x—x

La pelirosa entro en su casa, vacia, para sentarse cansadamente en su comodo sillón y echar una corta siesta.

En su sueño, miles de imágenes le venían a la mente, todas de sasuke. Todas eran horribles. Cuando despertó del sueño fue rápidamente a cogr un vaso de agua y bebérsela de un golpe, tenia la frente empapada de sudor y las manos le temblaban. Recordaba una escena en particular que no le gustaba para nada.

::Sueño::

Se veía una habitación oscura, llena de maquinas y de camillas, las paredes estaban manchadas de sangre, la luz era clarita, verde y tenebrosa. Chillidos de dolor provenían de al final de ella. Se acerco, esquivando las artilugios y llagando a la fuente de dolor. Un azabache estaba atado en cruz, siendo experimentado por un peliblanco con gafas de cubo y con una sonrisa sadica.

Se acerco mas y se encontró con un sasuke sin ojos, estos estaban en un tarro con un liquido amarillo en un lado de el. Se concentro en lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Tenia en la mano una aguja de las que utilizaban los forenses para abrir los cadáveres, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Tenia el cuerpo de sasuke abierto por la mitad, y no estaba muerto, estaba vivo.

Sus gritos cada vez eran ms fuerte y doloridos.

-Fascinante- dijo Kabuto al sacar uno de los pulmones.- Con razón Orochimaru quería tu cuerpo.

Seguio sacando extremidades, sasuke ya no tenia vida, solo le quedaba piel, piel y mas piel.

Llego al corazón, lo cojio y hizo malabares con el.

-Ay, sasuke, tengo tu corazón en mis manos, si lo supiera cualquier chica seguro que hubiera hecho lo que sea por esto, no?- pregunto, girándose y mirando a la pelirosa con un sonrisa sadica.

:::Fin Sueño:::

-Sasuke…- _pero en que estoy pensando? Sakura tienes que quitarelo de la cabeza, te va hacer mal. Venga, vamos a hacer otra cosa._

Volvio por donde había entrado y salió dirigiéndose a la biblioteca.

-Haber, cual me voy a leer hoy?- se pregunto mirando en un instante sobre libros de medicina.

-Sabes que?-susurro una señora de avanzada edad a su amiga, estaban a una mesa del lado de la suya, pero aun asi las escuchaba, no quería hacerlo, pero con el silencio que había quien no lo hacia.-Me he enterado de que el maldito zorro por fin se ha ido de la hoja.

-No me digas, por fin hacen una cosa bien, por culpa de el hemos tenido que sufrir mucho- le susurro la otra.

- Y también de que lo han mandado a una isla secreta, pero he averiguado mas y se ve que era la isla donde un Hokage llevaba a su hermano a entrenar, y resulta que era el otro jinchiriki!

-Caray!

-Espera, espera, aun hay mas, también que hay fue donde aprendió a controlar a esa bestia que tiene dentro! Imaginate que ese mocoso zorro lo consigue, será una treagedia…

-Perdone, señora.-Le interrumio la pelirosa, dejando su libro sobre la mesa y dirijiendose hacia ellas.- Por que hablan tan mal de Naruto?

-Del chico zorro.-pregunto las mas mayor, miro a su compañera y respondió.-Es un demonio, no tendría que existir, ya has visto, a sido por su culpa el que hayan atacado la aldea.

-Por su culpa?- estas viejas le estaban sacando de sus casillas- Para su información, si no hubiera sido por naruto toda la villa habría sido destruida y con ello vuestras muertes y las de muchas mas.

-Per si desde un principio no hubiera nacido, nada de esto habría pasado, y con ello la muerte del tercero.

-_Esto es el colmo! Le echan tampien la culpa de la muerte del tercero!_ Seran…- cogió sus cosas y salió con paso fuerte de la biblioteca, sabia que seguramente seguirían hablando mal de su rubio amigo, y eso le hervía la sangre. Metio el libro que había cogido prestado y se encamino de nuevo a su casa, se le había pasado la tarde volando y ya era casi de noche.

-Naruto se ha vuelto a ir, y seguramente no lo volveré a ver hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, u se ha ido para volverse mas fuerte. Mientras el va a entrenar para salvar a su gente, yo me quedo en casa sin hacer nada…- dijo tristemente mientras se dirigía a su habitación a leer su libro, pero cuando iba a abrir la primera hoja, un troxo de papel cayo de este.

-Y esto?


End file.
